ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Judeau
How Judeau joined the Tourney Although he is very skilled, Judeau has never excelled and he considers himself a master of none. Like Casca and the others, he is inspired by Griffith to join the Band of the Hawk as the commander to his own unit. When Guts is coerced into the group, Judeau's friendliness and faith in him hastens the loner's acceptance with the others. He stays loyal to the Band of the Hawk after Griffith's imprisonment and acts as Casca's second-in-command. Judeau is the one to welcome Guts back and to inform him of events that had transpired since his absence. During the Eclipse, Judeau prioritizes his efforts on defending Casca, the woman he loves and the one he thinks is the symbol of hope and leadership for the Band of the Hawk. He resists valiantly but is fatally wounded by the demonic monstrosities surrounding them. He tries yet fails to confess his feelings for Casca before succumbing to his injuries. At the start of the second Tourney, Judeau had been hired to assassinate a dictator named Shabadaba. Standing in his way is a midget kunoichi named Karenbana. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Juggles his knives. After the announcer calls his name Throws a set of knives, then flip jumps close to the camera and swings his knives three times saying "Blame the stupid general, it's not our fault." Special Moves Hunting Knife (Neutral) Judeau throws a knife set in a fan formation. Wood Cutter (Side) Judeau spins while cutting his knives. Acrobat Blade (Up) Judeau does a knife slash on the ground, then a jumping slash. Throat Slit (Down) Judeau dashes forward, and if he hits, latches onto the opponent and cuts his/her throat. Death by Hundred Cuts (Hyper Smash) Based on Mileena's Mortal Kombat 2011 X-Ray move. Judeau hold of his opponent, and in an homage to Mileena's MKII Fatality, he rapidly stabs his opponent's torso with his daggers, breaking their ribs and damaging their innards. He then knees them in the face, breaking their skull. Knife Performance (Final Smash) Hurls several throwing knives and ends by leaping and throwing a circle of throwing knives below him. Victory Animations #Judeau throws his knives and cuts a bee's wings off. Then says "Sorry 'bout that!" #Judeau does four knife slashes and says "Did I make any profit with this?" #Judeau flips, then stands on one leg and swings his daggers past one another, then says "The days of standing in someone's shadow are over. Now, I am second to none." On-Screen Appearance Judeau jumps to his point and takes first his left, then right knife saying "You lost so much blood you'd gone cold in the shivering." Trivia *Judeau's rival is Karenbana, the midget 22 year old member of the Wandering Ninja Clan. *Judeau shares his Japanese voice actor with Lyon Vastia, Rentaro Satomi, Yooka of the Yooka and Laylee pair, Hyo Imawano and Meliodas. *Judeau shares his French voice actor with Kido of the Dr. Riddles and Kido pair, Junkrat, Johann Faust XIII, Freed Justine, Rudolf Von Stroheim, Tam Tam, Tekkaman Blade, Kim Dong Hwan, Hyo Imawano, Sunny, Kubard and Narsus. *Judeau shares his German voice actor with Homura, Odelo Henrik (in the Gunblaster), Shivers, Moltz the Very Goonie, Howie, Enishi Yukishiro, Paint Roller, Cleveland Brown, Jr. and Mr. Crow. *Judeau shares his Arabic voice actor with Bandy Andy from the Hand-It-Overs, Kai Asano, Marcus Black, SpongeBob SquarePants, Gang-il and Android 17. *Judeau shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Junpei Ryuzouji, Kakashi Hatake, Zandeh and Future Trunks. Category:Berserk characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters